ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Prince Vegeta
Future Prince Vegeta Future Prince Vegeta (Future Vegeta, or just Vegeta) is the counterpart of Vegeta in the Alternante Future Sagas, which take place 8 years after Dragon Ball Z made by Ninjamonster15. He is the co-antagonist in the Saiyan War (Earth's Eradication) and Saiyan War (Z Fighter Eradication) Sagas. Overview Appearance Future Vegeta ''is a Saiyan Elite who resembles Vegeta in every way, as he is his future counterpart. His hair looks the same in all forms as Vegeta's. The only physical difference is that ''Vegeta is slightly more powerful and muscular than Vegeta. Personality Future Vegeta's personality is exactly like Vegeta's personality: haughty, arrogant, and bitter as a result of the destruction of his home planet, Vegeta. Since childhood, Vegeta has proven himself a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans. After his encounter with Kakarot, Vegeta becomes more open to fun, and his pride and seriousness lowers enough to put up with Kakarot, unlike Vegeta, who doesn't really know how to deal with Goku. His pride is his downfall, for when his bark is worse than his bite, he loses the will to fight, giving in to failure. He cares about nothing but himself, his pride, and eventually Kakarot, only taking orders if it gives an oppurtunity to kill something, test his strenght, or prove his dominance, or from Cooler. Kakarot and Vegeta have a mutual respect for Cooler. Biography Planet Vegeta Future Prince Vegeta's life before the destruction of Planet Vegeta is exact to the life of Prince Vegeta, as everything changes when he meets Kakarot. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, and was taken off Vegeta before its destruction as a precautionary measure with Nappa. Later, he learned of its destruction. Encounter With Kakarot While on his way to a planet after recieveing a misson from Frieza, Prince Vegeta's ship crashed into a small pod. To see what had caused the damage to his ship, Vegeta sent out Nappa. Coming back with a young man. Vegeta asked the boy his name. When he replied "Kakarot," Vegeta realized that the boy was a Saiyan, and challanged him to a fight. After a short fight, Vegeta is standing while Kakarot is on his knees. After a short argument, Nappa ''announces ''Vegeta the winner. Angry, Kakarot swears to one day he will surpass Vegeta, ''and defeat him for the tie-breaker. After this, the two make a promise to each other to become better than the other, and the two become friendly rivals. Timeskip Not much in known between the meeting of ''Kakarot and Vegeta, only that the two of them achieved the legendary Super Saiyan form, and that the two were taught about the Fusion Technique and the Potara Earrings. They each learned how to push their Saiyan powers to the limits, eventually achieving Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3. Cooler's Pact After learning about the true fate of Planet Vegeta through Cooler, Vegeta and'' Kakarot'' decide to help Cooler over-throw his younger brother, Frieza. With revenge being their drive, Frieza is easily over powered by the Saiyan Elites, but instead of killing him, they turn him over to Cooler for their entertainment. Instead of Cooler being the lord and ruler over them as Frieza had done, the three decided to make a pact, which acknowledged Vegeta and Kakarot to be the muscles of the team, while Cooler was the one with connections and power. The three agreed to not be Master-and-Slave, but Co-Owners, making Cooler less worried about the idea of a Super Saiyan over throwing him, that Frieza was so worried about. Saiyan War Prologue Since Cooler had personal relations to Kakarot and Vegeta, he decided to tell them about the ability to time travel. Realizing that he could have an independent reign in the past, as well as the future, Cooler told the Elites about Goku. He was a Saiyan sent to earth before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, and Cooler decided to let him go. Realizing that it was a mistake in the past, the Saiyan Elites decided that they could go back in time, and kill Goku, destroy the Dragon Balls, as well as Earth, and make a huge profit off of it in more ways than one. As Kakarot leaves, Cooler tells Vegeta to be careful, that Vegeta in the future is the King of Strategy, and he could use they fact that they look exactly alike to his advantage. With a respectful nod, Vegeta climbs into Cooler's time travel machine. Earth's Eradication Saga As Vegeta arrives, he realizes that Kakarot has already gone to find Goku, most likely already fighting him. He finally finds Kakarot in a fight with Goku, and sits on the sidelines, watching the brawl. Goku slides back, and rubs the blood off his lip. Looking over at Vegeta, he asks for assistance. Vegeta takes off his scouter, becomes a Super Saiyan, and without warning, flies into Goku, kneeing him full force in the ribs. Shocked and in pain, Goku shou ts with anguish. On his knees, he ponders what is happening. Vegeta decides to tell Goku that Saiyans are sent to planets to eradicate all life, then sell it to the highest bidder. Low-Class warriors are sent to planets that have life with higher power levels. Baby Saiyans are sent to planets that have lower power leveled life. Baby Kakarot, or Goku, was sent to Earth. He was a restless and angry baby, until one day he was dropped on his head, and became a kind, loving, gentle child, forgetting his Saiyan instinct. Slowly rising up, Goku tells Vegeta he’s heard the story before. Kakarot cuts in and tells Goku that they are from an alternant future, where Earth was eradicated. Goku learns that it is their job to eradicate Earth, along with the Dragon Balls, so that they could have never existed. After calling Goku a disgrace to the Saiyan race, Vegeta taunts Goku. Goku powers up, only concerned about his world, not his race. As Goku engages'' Kakarot'', Vegeta denies his attacks and sends Goku to the ground. Kakarot and'' Vegeta'' fly off, leaving Goku gasping for air. Kakarot and Vegeta ''slowly blow up earth city by city, until half of the world is ash by the time the Z Fighters locate ''Kakarot and Vegeta. ''The ruthless Saiyan Prince easily knocks out Krillin and Yamcha with a one-two punch for each. Goten and Gohan attack ''Vegeta together, while Vegeta proclaims his title as the Prince. Kakarot laughs, and the two engage in battle. Soon, Goku appears to lend a hand, as the Z Fighters and fighting for their lives. Suddenly, a Saiyan pod crashes near by, and Grahon emerges from the pod. Instantaniously, Grahon punches Gohan in the jaw, and kicks Goten in the chest. The two go flying, as Vegeta pops his neck. Vegeta's scouter then goes off. They are given new orders, by Cooler, to destroy earth, not just life; to get rid of the planet itself. After an explanation of what the dragon balls can do if life is only eradicated, the planet is not worth the trouble. After telling Kakarot, ''the two plan to destroy Earth in a Final Flash and Covenant Blast. Later, the two find out that before the blast to destroy earth, Dende stored the four-star dragon ball along with himself in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Z Fighter's Eradicaion Saga Believing that they are the only survivors, ''Kakarot, Grahon, ''and ''Vegeta set off to their home world, only to be interupted by Cooler, telling them to also destroy Namek, for if one survivor who knew about the dragon balls could reach Namek, that everything they had just done would be in vain. Kakarot uses Instant Transmission to get to Namek. Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Goten are the only survivors on earth. Learning of Kakarot's plan by King Kai, Goku uses Instant Transmission to get to Namek before the Saiyans do. Getting there late, Goku and Vegeta go straight to find Kakarot and Vegeta while Trunks, Goten, and Gohan stay behind to help the villagers. Goku and Vegeta come up on Kakarot ''and Vegeta, and immediately engage in battle. Goku and Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan 2, while the Saiyan Elites power up to base Super Saiyan. As the battle rages on, Goku and Vegeta start to grow weak. They start to get sloppy and lazy in their techniques and are hopeless to do anything about it. As the two hurdle towards the ground, Goten and Trunks catch them, setting them softly on the ground. Gohan arrives, and together, the three of them start to advance towards ''Kakarot and Vegeta. Without warning, Grahon knocks all three down, clothes-lining Gohan and Trunks, kicking Goten. The Elites advance towards Goku and Vegeta, laughing as they beat the already defeated Saiyans into the ground. As Goten sees this, he breaks the barrier of his human genes, that Gohan had already broken. Goten became a Super Saiyan 2. With his new profound power, Goten knocks Grahon away with a simple flare of his power level, then sends him into the air with an extreme collage of punches, and a Kamehameha. Goten then gives power to all his friends and family members, allowing Goku and Vegeta to get back into the action. Seeing no other way, the two Saiyan Elites power up to Super Saiyan 3, and unleash the true power of a Saiyan Elite. Within minutes, Goku and Vegeta are powerless to defend themselves. The Super Saiyan 3's beat up and down on what's left of the Z Fighters, when Goku suddenly stops in mid-fight, and talks to King Kai. King Kai tells him if he doesn't get the Sayians to Other World, Namek is going to die, for Other World is the only place that can stand that much raw power and not destroy itself. Using an Ki lock, which Goku has never used before, Goku transports everyone to Other World. Seeing that this is now just a game, Kakarot ''and ''Vegeta use the Potara Earrings to fuse, becoming Vegettot, toying with Goku and Vegeta. Grahon is engaged with Goten, Trunks, and Gohan, who are trying to get to Goku and Vegeta to help. Seeing no other way out, Goku asks Goten, Trunks, and Gohan to distract them long enough for them to fuse together. Using Solar Flare, both Goku and Goten blind Vegettot and Grahon, giving Gohan enough time to take on Grahon while Trunks and Goten take on Vegettot. Using the vital seconds, Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks Super Saiyan 3, and go to war against Vegettot. Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Technique, and Gogeta emerges. With a chance at victory, Gogeta fights Vegettot, while Gotenks and Gohan fight Grahon. King Kai informs Gogeta that Dende has found the Four Star Dragon ball in the endless Hyberbolic Time Chamber, and is now on his way to help. He tells Goku personally that it should take him 30-45 minutes to make the other six dragon balls. As the battle rages on, Goten and Trunks are punched so hard the lose fusion. Gohan then awakens his power, and becomes Ultimate Gohan, unlocking his true potential. Dende appears in Other World, with the Four and Seven Star Dragon Balls. Goku and Vegeta split, their 30 minutes up. As the battle rages on, Dende only has 2 minutes till all the Dragon balls are restored. He announces it, and Goku, distracted, acknowledges Dende. Using Anti-Equilibrium Dynasim, Vegettot spilts into Vegeta and'' Kakarot'', and immediately Kakarot holds Goku in a head lock. Grahon beats Gohan, Goten, and Trunks into the dirt, and quicly grabs Goten and Gohan by the hair, forcing them to look at their father. Vegeta charges his Final Impact, and shoots it at Goku, as Kakarot uses Instant Transmission to get out of the way at the last second. As the Final Impact pierces Goku, Dende fully restores the dragon balls. He looks up to tell Goku, only to see him being held up by Kakarot with a huge hole in his chest. Kakarot ''drops Goku, and his limp body hits the ground. Petrified, Goten and Gohan are hopeless to escape Grahon's grip, when Trunks fires his Burning Attack into Grahon's back, forcing him to release his grip on the two. Goten rushes to his father, holding his head in his arms. Awakening the full power of his saiyan blood, Goten transforms into Ascended Super Saiyan 2. Advancing towards ''Vegeta, Goten unleahes his true power, giving Vegeta a run for his Zeni. Realizing that Goku can't be brought back to life due to dying by a Paradox, Vegeta cries out in anger for not being the one to defeat Goku. Ascending to Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta advaces towards Kakarot and Vegeta, a fight he no longer has a need to win. Goten and Gohan work together, and with the assistance of Trunks, the three Super Saiyans defeat Grahon with a Brothers Kamehameha and Trunk's Heat Dome Attack. With Grahon out of the way, the four Z Fighters can focus on Kakarot and Vegeta. With every attack failing, Vegeta comes up with an idea: fake Kakarot out into thinking he's Vegeta. It would only work with the assistance of Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. Goten, Gohan, and Trunks all tackled Vegeta, and flew away 100 feet, while Vegeta told Kakarot to fuse with him. Realizing that the fusion could be eternal, or not work due to the uneven power levels, Vegeta sacrafices himself to stop the Elites. King Kai, gaining wind of Vegeta's plan, tells Dende to wish for Vegeta to have an even power level as Kakarot. Vegeta uses the approach of "Lets get this finished with now" to appeal to Kakarot, and the two fuse. Now with Vegeta in their sights, Vegettot advances towards Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. '' '' Doing everything he can to foucs on Vegeta and only Vegeta, Vegeta uses his Ki to lock on the Saiyan Elite. Vegeta ''tries to explain that he is not the Z Warrior, but the Elite. Not taking the excuse, the Kakarot side of Vegettot unleashes a Final Flash to kill ''Vegeta. Ironicly, what Cooler had warned him about was his downfall. Power Future Vegeta ''is far more powerful than Vegeta. It is not said how he got beyond Vegeta's power, since essentually they are the same person. The wa''y Vegeta ''achieved Super Saiyan Base, 2, and 3 is never said, nor the time he did. Even though ''Vegeta ''beat ''Kakarot when they first met, at some time Kakarot surpassed Vegeta. It is estimated that Kakarot is 28% more powerful than Vegeta. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – Vegeta has the ability to sense life energy. *'Fusion Dance' – The ability for two beings to become one. Kakarot and Vegeta use this ability quite often when battling strong foes, or just want to get the fight over with. *'Anti-Equilibrium Dynasim' (Unequal Energy) – Kakarot and Vegeta are the only known Saiyans to achieve this ability. Focusing their energy on themselves, one lowers while the other highers their energy level, allowing them to spilt, since fusion can only happen between two peope with the same power level. *'Final Flash' – Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. Vegettot used this to kill him. *'Eternal Flash' – Final Flash in Super Saiyan 3 form. The attack becomes 5 times more powerful, annihilating anything in its path. *'Final Impact' – Vegeta fires a fierce bolt of energy from his index and middle finger. He used this attack to kill Goku. This technique is supposedly usable in Vegeta's Majin form only, but he somehow managed to draw the necessary Ki energy need to use it into his normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3 forms to use it when needed. Transformations Super Saiyan Vegeta is never showed turning into Super Saiyan for the first time, but the first time it is seen is when he knees Goku in the gut. His power increase immensely, and he relies more on instinct than knowledge. His hair becomes gold, but doesn't stick up much more than normal. His eyebrows also turn gold, and his eyes turn green. His body becomes more muscular, and he loses some sense, becoming more arrogant. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta's next level after Base Super Saiyan. Not much changes besides his hair and his power level, but he gains an electric aura. His hair becomes thiner and more erect. His power increase even more than in Base Super Saiyan, and he relies that much more on instinct, losing more sense. Super Saiyan 3 This is the highest limit of Vegeta's power. His power increases 100 fold of his power in Super Saiyan 2. His hair becomes long and coarse, flowing down to his lower back, and loses his eyebrows. He becomes even more cocky and arrogant in this form. In this form, he unleashes his Eternal Flash, which is 5 times more powerful than his Final Flash in this form. He loses all sense in this form, relying souly on instinct, becoming slightly psychotic, entertained and humored by pain, torture, and suffering. Very few times has Vegeta been reduced to using the transform, mostly he just transforms for pure ejoyment. Fusions Vegettot Vegettot is the fusion of Future Vegeta ''and ''Kakarot with the Potara Earrings. This fusion has Vegeta at the more dominant side of the controls. This fusion resembles Vegito in most features. The only difference is the attributes. Vegettot is more ruthless and enraged, finding humor in chaotic events. Kageta Super Kageta is the result of the Fusion Technique between Vegeta and'' Kakarot''. This fusion has Kakarot at the more dominant side of the controls. As Vegettot does Vegito, Kageta resembles Gogeta in most features. The only difference is the attributes. Kageta is more serious, only doing what he has to to get the job done, even if it mea ns to go outside the Saiyan Pride, if he needs help. Super Kageta 3 Super Saiyan 3 Kageta is basically the same as Super Kageta, only his hair grows and his eyebrows disappear. His power increases 100 fold, but it is only useable for 5 minutes due to the power it emmits and it takes to keep the form. Super Saiyan 3 Kageta has only been used twice, once against Mecha Broly, and once against Grahon-Insanity Form. Both battles only lasted less than 30 seconds, due to SSJ3 Kageta's immense power level. Trivia *''Future Prince Vegeta is the one of four characters to achieve Super Saiyan 3; The others are Goku, Gotenks, and ''Future Kakarot. *''Future Prince Vegeta'' is one of three characters along with Future Kakarot and Vegeta Jr. to have no record of when or how he became a Super Saiyan. *''Vegeta'' and Kakarot ''are the only characters who have had the intentions of killing Goku when they killed him. *''Future Vegeta and Future Kakarot's names are represented in Italics to keep the audience from being confused at the constant refrence to Goku and Kakarot, Prince Vegeta ''and Vegeta. Gallery VegetaSSJ3.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 ''Vegeta 2013-09-22 03.55.24 pm.png|''Vegeta'' Super Saiyan 2 2013-09-22 03.49.24 pm.png|''Vegeta'' in Base SSJ form 2013-09-22 03.37.34 pm.png|''Vegeta's'' FInal Flash 2013-09-22 01.45.12 pm.png|''Vegeta'' Super Saiyan 2 2013-09-22 01.41.49 pm.png|Compare and Contrast- Future Prince Vegeta on the left, Vegeta on the right 2013-09-21 11.08.08 pm.png|Kageta and Vegettot 2013-09-21 10.59.52 pm.png|Kageta Super Saiyan 3 2013-09-21 09.34.59 pm.png|''Vegeta's'' Death 2013-09-21 08.33.54 pm.png|Vegettot vs. Gogeta 2013-09-21 06.54.50 pm.png|''Future Prince Vegeta'' knees an unprepared Goku Extra Information *The story was made by Ninjamonster15 *None of the pictures on this page do I own *''Alternant Future Sagas'' is an unofficial Dragon Ball Z series *''Future Prince Vegeta'' is an unofficial Dragon Ball Z character Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Antagonists Category:Future Characters Category:Characters Created by Ninjamonster15 Category:Character Created by Ninjamonster15 Category:Pages made by Ninjamonster15